FIG. 1 shows a structure section of a conventional module: a frame at the side of a light emitting diode (LED) light source is directly designed to be arranged on the side wall around a rear panel in a contact mode. Because the device with a narrow frame becomes narrower and narrower, the border of the display area (AA area) of a panel is closer to the light source of a LED lightbar, and the influence of the high temperature of the LED lightbar on the panel becomes more significant. As shown in FIG. 1: the heat of the LED lightbar is upward conducted to the frame through the side wall of the rear panel, and then is conducted to the panel through a spacer, resulting in overhigh temperature of the panel, thereby seriously affecting the optical display taste and effect in the AA area, and even causing the risk of liquid crystal liquefaction of the panel by overhigh temperature.
Pat. Pub. No. U.S. 2009/0168431A1, published on Jul. 2, 2009, discloses a backlight module. The backlight module includes a light guide panel, a LED light source opposite to the light incident surface of the light guide panel, and further includes multiple air vents heatedly connected with the LED light source. The LED light source is conducted into the air vents by means of heat conduction, and then heat is conducted outside through the air convection of the air vents. The heat dissipation mode respectively includes heat conduction and air convection, thereby having low heat dissipation efficiency, and non-ideal heat dissipation effect.
Pat. Pub. No. CN201354985Y, published on Dec. 2, 2009, discloses an edge-light backlight module. The edge-light backlight module includes a lamp tube assembly which includes a lamp tube, a lamp tube reflector, and a lamp tube sleeve; the lamp tube sleeve covers the electrode part at the low-voltage end and the high-voltage end of the lamp tube to protect the lamp tube. A back frame is arranged below the lamp tube assembly to support and fix the lamp tube assembly; a rubber frame covers the lamp tube assembly; wherein, the rubber frame is provided with an opening in the lamp tube sleeve at the low-voltage end of the lamp tube, and a filter screen is arranged on the opening. The technical scheme improves the heat dissipation effect of the low-voltage end of the lamp tube of the backlight module, however, the lamp tube reflector and the lamp tube still form a close space, heat is not easy to dissipate, and the middle frame is in direct contact with the lamp tube reflector, thereby a lot of heat is still conducted to the middle frame, and then is conducted to the LCD panel.